A Flight Away From Home - 5 seconds of summer
by paperandprittsticks
Summary: On a college trip to New York three art students take a turn from paint brushes to tour busses when they meet the boys from 5 Seconds of Summer.
1. chapter 1

7 hours it took to get here thank god we're back on land, I looked over to my friend she looked awful she was sick twice on our way here.

'Hey christine are you okay youre looking pretty pale' she looked over slowly nodding

'yeah I'm fine I need the toilet though'

We had come on a school trip to New York with the Art department, we were in the second year of college and currently havnt wrote a single word with a pen in about five months. Huffing I got out of my seat and walked slowly behind the rest of the party down the aisle to the exit of the plane, unfortunatley I could already hear our witch of a teacher shouting us all to follow her, god knows what she expects us to do honestly shes been an embarresment all the way here flirting with every male in sight good job the pilot was locked away.

After we had got through the airport security we waited for our bags.

'Right spin around guys' Mr Bengle said 'We are going to be waiting for the rest of the group to catch up so if you wish to go to the toilet go now'.

Looking over to Christine 'yes lets go' laughing I follow with Ayla to the toilet.

 **2 hours later**

We arrived at the hotel on 5th Avenue, cant wait to see our room its meant to be haunted so that should be fun.

'Do you think we will get a room with ghosts?' I say Christine looks over.

'No don't I won't be able to sleep'

'Just wait till we get the ouaji out then'

'No dont shut up'

'Only kidding we forgot to bring our pens and stuff'.

We followed Mr Bengle into the lobby, it was a great big hallway with heavily decorated golden ceilings, big flower displays on each side of the room, two chandeliers were hung reflecting light around the hall, will make sure to get some photographs later on.

'Okay I will go and check us in wait here and don't be stupid'

There was a couple of laughs from the people who had come with us.

'I fucking hate these people, swear to god if one of you two die I am not sitting next to them'

'oh my god I know, can you imagine'.

After about ten minutes our teacher returned handing out the our keys for our rooms and were shown the general direction of were we were meant to go. Christine looked over to us

'I need a wee so bad' tutting I replied

'Stop drinking so much water then'

'Can't help it its not my fault'.

Ayla got to our door first unlocking the door and walking through with us close behind

'BAGSY THE WINDOW BED!!!' I shouted

'Oh my god thats not fair thats the quickest escape if something comes in'

Plonking my bags on my bed I sat down beside them

'hard luck'

Christine quickly put her stuff on the middle bed.

'Im having this one then'

I looked over to Ayla she seemed to have been quiet all day.

'Hiyaaa you okay over there?'

She looked up from her phone misery written all over her face.

'Yeah just a bit tired'

'Yeah same well I think we have about an hour to get settled so just have a rest if you want'

'Yeah think I will you know'

'Okay well I think we'll go and have a look around'

'Yeah okay'

'Right we'll go do you want anything? Tea, Coffee, a biscuit?'

'No tar if you see any cake though that would be good'

'Okay will have a look see you later'

Me and Christine walked out of our room with our key and phones in our hands.

'Were do we go now?' Chrissy says.

'Don't know just have a wonder'

It was now just past ten and everybody had gone to bed complaning about how tired they were, even though we were all tired we didn't want to go to sleep.

'Listen right if I snore you have to wake me up okay' Ayla said into the now darkened room.

'Yeah sure' we both replied at the same time.

Me and Christine had heard it all before from our Harry Potter marathon we both knew we wouldn't but we let her believe it anyway. It was now around midnight and silence engulfed the room well apart from the slight snores of Ayla that is, all of a sudden there was some muffling noises from outside our door and giggles, somebody must have just come back.

'Alisha?' Christines voices

'Sup?'

'I can't sleep do you want to go for a walk?'

'yeah sure we will have to be quiet though'

we got up as quietly as we could using the light from our phone to guide us around shoes and bags we had left on the floor

'will she be okay should we tell her?'

'No its fine just go'

As we opened the door light flooded into the room so we quickly went through and shut it.

'Omg'

Omg actually just shat myself there seems to be this man on the floor outside what I persume to be his door. Christine had been completely quiet obviously scared herself to death as well.

'Do you reckon hes okay'

'He has probably just passed out he'll be fine'

As we were about to leave the man looks up. '

Hey can you help me, my mates seem to have left me here'

His red spikey hair now not covering his features revealed a familer face.

'Omg chrissy'

'I know'

Standing shocked for a few moments not moving or replying.

Michael repleated 'Can you help me please?'


	2. 2

Still shocked we walked across the hall and bent down to grab either sides of his arms, he didn't need much help getting up but once he was up he needed steadying.

'Erm theres some keys somewhere' he said whilst looking down at the floor, I noticed the set of keys under were he had been sat. Chrissy crouched down to get them leaving his weight completley on my side.

'Open the door quick can't hold him for much longer'

'I am one sec'

Christine pushed the key into the lock turning it one way and then the other before it made the clicking noise revealing it had unlocked, pressing down on the handle and then walking into the room keeping the door open for us to walk through. I located the bed and walked him over before he comepletely collapsed onto it. Me and Christine looked at eachother as if to say what happens next, I saw a glass on the side table and decided he would probably want a drink in the morning or whenever he woke up, picking up the glass I walked into the bathroom and went over to the sink, after I had filled the glass I walked back out to the room to see Chrissy taking a picture of him.

'Err what are you doing?'

'Oh come on as if anyone would believe us'

'True' I placed the glass on the bed side table, trying not to let the glass make a noise as I placed it down.

'Come on Chrissy lets go before Ayla wakes up'

We walked back to the door closing it quietly and then crossed the hallway back to our own. I fumbled with the keys trying to get the door open before it is opened from the other side revealing a terrified looking Ayla on the other side.

'Where have you been oh my god how come you left me in the dark theres ghosts here and everything!'

'Sorry we just popped out for' before I could finish Chrissy pulled out her phone handing it over to Ayla with am expecting look on her face.

'Whos that?'

'Swipe theres one of the face a few more in'

'So youre telling me youve been to see some drugged up freak'

'No of course we havn't me and Chrissy went out for a wonder, well as soon as we left we saw this man who turned out to be Michael fucking Clifford'

'I don't get it' Ayla said with an annoyed look on her face.

'Right you know 5 seconds of summer?' I tried to explain 'he sings and plays guitar in the band'

'Yeah im kind of embarrassed you know about that band not gonna lie, right I'm gonna go back to bed' she walked back to her bed saying nothing else for the rest of the night.

 **Next Morning**

The morning arrived too quickly, we were told the day before to meet in the enterence hall at 10, we were meant to be going to the Statue of Liberty today so we made sure to take out our cameras and enough money to buy our lunch and some souveneirs.

'Hey guys'

'Yeah already up you've got half an hour' Alya said smugly which slightly bothered me seen as she'd slept most of yesterday with her stupid sleep pattern.

'Make some tea for us will you non of that milky crap though' hearing the flick of the kettle I decided to drag myself out of bed before locking myself away in the toilet.

As we were leaving the room Chrissy grabbed the keys from the table by the door and passed them to Ayla whilst she dragged her bag outside.

'God I can't believe what happened last' Chrissy said before letting out an excited squeal.

'Oh god I know I mean that was actually him'

'Morning ladies' a familiar voice came from behind us. Sure enough Michael was stood behind just having locked his door.

'Goodmorning are you feeling okay?'

'Yes thanks to you two and thanks the water aswell saved me a trip in the dark this mornin'. I must apologise for myself last night my so called friends left me there would'v been out all night otherwise'

'It's okay to be honest we're kind of fans so it was great to meet you' Chrissy said.

We both looked towards eachother with a smile after the mention of his friends hoping they would be the rest of the band, I then noticed Ayla stood behind us obviously not knowing what to say with her not seeing him last night or knowing him from the band.

'Erm sorry this is Ayla she's our friend and then Ayla this is Michael who we told you about'

Michael quickly spoke up 'Nice to meet you' holding out his hand for a hand shake, Ayla not knowing what to do stayed still rejecting his hand.

'It's okay I don't bite' he said laughing then looked towards me 'most of the time' I laughed slightly embarrassed, suddenly there was the sound of somebody running up the stairs as the person got to the top it revealed it was Mr.Bengle. Shit we're late.

'Right we will see you another time, we have to go now' I said quickly before Mr.Bengle thought anything of it that we were talking to some man outside our hotel room.

'Yeah see you around'

We looked up to our teacher who had a suspicous look on his face before walking down the stairs to the enterence hall.


End file.
